1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device, and more particularly to a foldable horse-riding type exercise device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical horse-riding type exercise devices comprise a seat and a handle having a pair of foot pedals secured to the bottom portion. The seat may be moved upward and downward when the handle and/or the foot pedals are pulled or stepped so as to simulate horse-riding exercises. However, the exercise devices may not be folded.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercise devices.